To live would be an awfully big adeventure - série de OS
by Unefeerique
Summary: Wendy écrit des lettres, rythmant les moments importants de sa vie. Celles-ci sont destinées à Peter, qu'elle rêve de revoir un jour.


Cher Peter,

Je doute que cette lettre te parvienne, mais j'espère encore que tu viendras la chercher sur ma commode.

Assise sur le rebord de la fenêtre, je regarde la pluie tomber autour du grand sapin, dans les champs verdoyants. Les gouttes se disputent la première place en se laissant glisser le long des tuiles, avant de finir leurs courses dans la gouttière. Le soleil se couche en absorbant les nuages au passage. L'air est doux et transporte les sifflements des oiseaux jusqu'à mes oreilles. Je n'ai pas peur de tomber tant l'atmosphère est paisible. Je tends la main et referme mes doigts dans le vide en espérant attraper une bribe de cet instant unique et léger. Plus de soucis, plus de problèmes, plus de famille, plus d'amis, plus d'ennuis, plus rien. Seulement le soleil qui peint un dégradé et les dernières perles de pluies qui s'étalent dans l'herbe fraîche.

Aujourd'hui, j'ai vingt et un ans. Je ne sais pas si tu es au courant, mais c'est l'âge de la majorité; je deviens adulte.

Oui, adulte, ce mot dont tu avais tant peur.

Et bien ça y est, c'est arrivé. Nous savions tous deux que c'était inévitable ici.

Je me trouve actuellement à Wickham, un petit village dans les plaines anglaises. Je suis dans la demeure de Lord Wellington, mon... Fiancé.

Je sais ce que tu dois te dire. Que c'est impossible, que c'est faux, que ce n'est pas moi.

Mais si.

Mes parents m'avaient promis à ce jeune homme il y a deux ans. Imagine leur joie quand la proposition a été acceptée ! "C'est un Lord ! Répétaient-ils. C'est un Lord !".

J'ai tout de même eu de la chance : Monsieur est un érudit d'une grande amabilité. Il ne m'a jamais offensé ou blessé, et le mariage a lieu demain. Je crois que j'éprouve... Des sentiments pour lui.

Mais le problème est qu'ils ne remplaceront jamais l'affection que je te porte. Tu m'avais promis de revenir et je t'ai attendu chaque soir, priant pour voir une petite fée s'introduire dans ma chambre.

En vain. Tu n'es jamais revenu me voir.

Une fois j'ai aperçu une ombre se balader sur le bâtiment d'en face. Mon cœur s'est empli de joie en t'imaginant à la poursuite de ton double. Mais lorsque je me suis penchée à la fenêtre, j'ai réalisé que ce n'étais pas ton ombre, seulement celle d'un jeune homme mal coiffé clopinant la cigarette au bec.

Oh Peter comme tu me manques. Tu as beau ne pas tenir tes promesses je n'arrive pas à t'en vouloir.

J'ai commencé à écrire un livre qui relate des aventures. Nos aventures. Je l'ai titré "Jenny les mains rouges". Te souviens-tu ? Tu souviens-tu Peter, de ma désobligeante collaboration avec les pirates ?

Je crains que tu l'aies oublié. Que tu m'aies oublié.

Malgré mon futur mariage, et mon grand âge, je n'arrive pas à me résoudre d'oublier les histoires et contes de jeunesse. Parfois, je regrette de ne pas t'avoir suivi et d'être rester grandir. J'aurais tellement aimé continuer de danser avec toi sous la lune, investir le bateau de Crochet pour l'imiter, écouter les faux compliments des sirènes, prendre ma potion chaque soir avant de dormir.

Mais maintenant j'ai des obligations, comme toutes les grandes personnes. On attend de moi que je devienne maman, je veux dire une vraie maman, qui porte réellement ses enfants. Je vais devoir me présenter aux dîners officiels de mon futur époux et l'accompagner dans ses déplacements. Je sais que cela ne va pas être une partie de plaisir, mais ai-je le choix ?

Si tu étais là, tu me dirais : "On a toujours le choix". Et tu as raison.

Je commence à véritablement comprendre pourquoi tu refusais de grandir. Tu voulais garder ta liberté, échapper à toute cette pression permanente, et réaliser tes envies les plus folles sans être critiqué.

Souvent, je regrette de ne pas t'avoir écouté. J'aurai dû rester avec toi. Je serais restée enfant à jamais et au moins, nous aurions été ensemble...

Ce qui me torture le plus reste ton absence. Je pense à toi le jour, et rêve de toi la nuit. Je te griffonne sans cesse sur des buvards, pour ne pas oublier tes traits.

C'est l'excuse que je me donne, mais je sais pertinemment que c'est faux. Je ne pourrai jamais t'oublier. La raison est simple, c'est que mes dessins trompent ta présence.

J'entends les marches craquer. Ce doit être Ellie et Beth qui me cherchent pour un dernier essayage avant le grand jour.

Je dois donc te laisser, mais sache que ce soir, comme tous les autres, ma fenêtre sera ouverte.

Qui sait ? Peut-être te décideras-tu à me rendre visite.

Je l'espère de tout mon cœur.

Je t'aime jusqu'à la seconde étoile à droite,

Wendy.


End file.
